Wine&Pants
by Tinalouise88
Summary: TFR writing prompt. Sarah finds out her inlaws are coming to dinner unexpectedly and decided she needs some wine to get her through dinner but most of all Jareth needs to put on some pants.


This came from The fake redhead prompt #146. Also posted of LFFP as a prompt that turned into a full lemon. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

It had been a long trek about the labyrinth that afternoon as Sarah made her way up to the royal bedchamber covered in dust and dirt from trying to help few of the citizens rebuild their home after Ludo accidentally crushed it. She loved Ludo, but sometimes the rock dweller had no idea of personal space and just how large he was.

She stopped by the study to find it empty which peaked her curiosity as Jareth was always working at this time of day. She made it to the bedchamber to find Jareth standing shirtless in the middle of their room. Hair dripping wet from what appeared to be a bath. She smirked as her eyes ran over his lithe body and firm butt covered in leather. She liked her lips. Her libido jumping into action while taking in the lean muscles as he stretched before he turned at the sound of her footsteps.

"Ahhh Sarah, you're back! I just got word that my family is arriving for dinner tonight." He grinned at her.

"But it's Thursday? They never come on Thursday. I don't have time for this!" Sarah began to panic causing him to chuckle.

"It's just dinner. " Jareth tried to assure her as she hastily undid the buttons of her shirt.

"Which leads to talk about babies," Sarah glared at him sharply as she kicked off her boots and proceeded to unfasten her pants before kicking them off.

"Whats wrong with babies?" He asked her, even though he knew her thoughts on the subject. They have been through topic before, in the future; just not now, something his family couldn't grasp. She hadn't been raised in a setting where fulfilment in life was dictated by the expansion of your uterus. She liked his family, his parents were sweet; his sibling just as bold and charismatic as he was. They just had a hard time accepting she had been raised in the mortal world with mortal ideals and values.

"Nothing, you know that I'm just not ready for them," she replied, her tone softening. "We have loads of time for that. I just want to enjoy being with you before we start making a brood of children. Otherwise, I'll never have you to myself, and I like having you to myself so we can practice all we want without having to worry about little feet wandering in." She smirked.

"We sure do practice a lot," he chuckled, nudging her with his already growing need. "Come and relax, let me make you forget all your worries," he whispered in her ear.

It worked for a small amount of time as she found herself naked in his arms. His wet kisses making their way down her neck, suckling at the corner of her collarbone. He unhooked her bra with a simple flick of the wrist, pulling it off her body. Grasping the cream coloured orbs in his palms as she felt her nipples pebble and peak under them. Her own hands wound into his hair, weaving around the damp strands as she moaned as she felt him lower himself to be at a level to catch the sensitive tip in his mouth.

"You're going to have to hurry this up if we're going to be on time," she groaned at the clock rang out on the hour.

"I am the keeper of time-" he smirked.

"Which doesn't work on family," she reminded him as she suddenly felt his hand dive under her underwear. She moaned loudly as she felt his finger push inside her as his thumb circled her clit. "Oh fuck, Jareth," she stammered as she felt her juices pour out of her. Coating his hand as her knees went weak. He shifted them to bed, divesting them of the last of their clothing in the process. She reached down grasping his long thick cock in her hand, smiling to herself at the thought of knowing it was all hers.

"Stop smiling like a Cheshire," he teased her as he nipped at her ear lob as he thrust his hips lightly.

"But you're so amazing and yet all mine," Sarah spoke breathlessly into his ear.

"I'll show you amazing," was his only response as he grabbed her arm and positioned her hips so her bottom was setting across his thighs with one leg on each side of him. He sunk his way into her as he reaches for one leg and placing it so it was bent of his shoulder. Letting her stretch to accommodate him for a second before he slides back until just the tip was still inside her.

"Fuck yes," she breathed as she felt him sink back into her, playfully teasing her with each slow thrust. "Stop fucking around," she growled.

"I love you it when you talk like that," he smirked down at her but complied her to her wishes. His thrusts quickened as their moans and cries bounced off the stone walls.

Fully sated and breathing deeply as she caught her breath. She allowed herself a few moments of laziness before she faced the music. "I need to shower, I am not going to dinner smelling like sex," she spoke as she walked to the washroom. "Also please tell the footman to keep the wine flowing tonight."

"We need wine?" Jareth asked tilting his head with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I need wine. You need to put some pants on." Sarah chided him.

"But it's so free without them!" He laughed before he came up beside her and playfully swung his hips and gave her a light whack in his softened state. Something she never understood, why men thought women liked being smacked with their flaccid cock was beyond her, all she knew it wasn't the first time he did it. It was a general occurrence after his shower most nights.

"Pants. On. Now,' She warned him while she watched him from the doorway slide his pants on like a hurt little puppy. "Good boy," she smirked and clicked the door shut.

* * *

Well, there you go!

Also aren't men just strange how they think poking or whacking us with their junk is a turn on?

Tina.


End file.
